París embrujado
by MaestroJGC
Summary: Cosas raras están pasando en Paris, más raras que los akumas. Personas que desaparecen, mucha neblina, algunas personas actúan extraño y otras dicen haber visto cosas sobrenaturales ¿qué será lo que pasa? Adrien encuentra un libro que le pertenecía a su madre en sus cosas y con la ayuda de sus amigos se sumerge en una aterradora y misteriosa aventura.
1. El libro

En la mansión Agreste.

Aún estaba algo oscuro y todos dormían incluyendo Adrien el cual se movía en su cama como si tuviese una pesadilla.

-Despierta.

Oía como alguien parecía susurrarle al oído, era una voz distante, sin emociones y no muy grave.

-Despierta.

El chico despertó pero no abrió sus ojos.

Tenía miedo, no sabía de donde venía ésa voz.  
Quizás sólo fue un mal sueño.

-Despierta. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

¡No era un sueño!  
Alguien le susurraba que despierte mientras reía muy despacio y lento.

-Adrien Agreste, te estamos esperando. Despierta.

Su cuerpo temblaba del mismo miedo.

¿Quiénes lo esperaban?

Que no sea lo que él creía por que aún era muy joven para ir al más haya.

-Ya se que estás despierto, no finjas estar durmiendo y levantate, te estamos esperando.

El rubio trago duro.  
Tenía mucho miedo y su cuerpo lo demostraba por que estaba sudando y temblando.

"¡Vamos Adrien, hazle frente!"

Reunió valor, abrió sus ojos y...

-¡AAAAAH!

En la oscuridad vio una sonrisa siniestra y dos ojos que no reflejaban vida brillar.

Se cayó de su cama, se puso de pie y chocó con mesas, sillas, armario, heladera, pared... ¡¿por qué tenía tantas cosas inútiles en su habitación?!

Llegó a la puerta de su habitación, la quiso abrir y se maldijo por que la cerró con llave y la llave estaba debajo de su almohada, donde ésa cosa lo seguía viendo.

-Al fin haz despertado.

Ésa siniestra silueta se acercó a él y él se sentó en el suelo muerto del miedo.

Cerró sus ojos esperando lo peor y...

-Por fin te levantas holgazan, tengo hambre.

¡Pero que rayos!

Palpeo un poco la pared, encendió la luz y ésa silueta siniestra no era nada más ni nada menos que su adorado kwami el cual tenía hambre y hablaba distinto por que el día anterior se ahogó con un queso y se lastimó la garganta.

-¡Plagg, te voy a asesinar!

-¡¿Y yo qué hice?!

Se puso a perseguir a su kwami con enojó y ganas de llorar como nunca antes tuvo.

Está vez Plagg se pasó de la raya, ¡Casi le provoca un infarto!

Mientras el intentaba derrumbar a su kwami del techo lanzandole su zapatilla una figura sonrió desde las sombras para luego desaparecer.

Luego de rendirse en su intento de atrapar a Plagg miró la hora y ya se le hacía tarde para la escuela.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo persiguiendo al kwami?

Se puso a buscar una muda de ropa para ir a darse una ducha rápida y entre sus cosas encontró una chaqueta negra de cuero y una caja polvorienta.

-¿Desde cuándo tengo esto guardado?

Plagg lo miró de lejos.

-Desde que estoy contigo siempre estuvo pero como tú siempre te pones la misma ropa nunca lo notaste.

Ignoro el comentario de su amigo y abrió la caja.

No había nada interesante, unos recibos de supermercado, fotos de su padre cuando era joven y un libro rojo y algo viejo.

-¿Qué será esté libro?

Lo revisó rápido y no entendía lo que decía.  
También tenía dibujos raros, como enanitos, un perro feo, una mujer que parece a punto de casarse, una especie de sabana con ojos y boca y otras cosas que no entendió.

Plagg se acercó a él con preocupación.

-¿Qué tienes con los libros? La última vez te metiste en problemas por uno.

-Cállate Plagg.

Guardo el libro en su mochila y se fue a bañar mientras su kwami miraba la mochila con preocupación.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento... pero no es mi problema, me voy a mirar videos de queso en internet.  
.

.  
En la escuela.

Ése día había pocos alumnos en la escuela debido a que había mucha neblina y casi no se veía nada, sólo eran 7 alumnos en toda la escuela y eran:  
Nathaniel, Adrien, Nino, Chloe, Marinette la cual tenía varios golpes y estaba desarreglada, Alya y Sabrina.

Adrien se volteó a ver a Marinette preocupado.

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió nerviosa.

-Si, yo torpe choque neblina mañana todo camino.

La miró con confusión y Alya intervino.

¡Alya al rescate!

-Lo que ella dijo fue "si, estoy bien pero como soy muy torpe choque en todo el trayecto a la escuela gracias a la neblina."

Marinette asintió, Adrien se contuvo un poco la risa al ver lo tierna que era pero se puso serio al instante.

-¿A qué se deberá tanta neblina? ¿Será un akuma que ataca París con un poder raro?

Nino los miró con burla.

-Imposible, si es un akuma en esté momento estaríamos oyendo la palabra miraculous como un disco rayado.

Todos rieron por el comentario y Nathaniel se acercó a ellos muy serio.

-¿No han oído las noticias?

Lo miraron preocupado.

-Está neblina apareció misteriosamente y algunas personas afirman haber visto a una mujer con un largo vestido blanco, algo rasgado y con cadenas en sus muñecas.

Adrien trago duro ya que aún estaba algo asustado gracias a el dulce despertar que tuvo con Plagg.

Chloe rió a carcajadas al oír al chico y todos la miraron con enojó.

-No seas ridículo, éso es todo una farsa que las personas dicen para llamar la atención ¿Cierto Sabrina?

-No lo se Chloe.

-¿Lo ven? Ella opina lo mis...

La rubia proceso lo que su amiga dijo y la miró con sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué?!

Nadie lo había notado pero Sabrina estaba muy pálida.

¿A caso ella la vio?

-Está mañana cuando mi padre me traía a la escuela por un momento el pareció perder la conciencia y condujo el auto en dirección de una silueta femenina que cantaba, yo me asusté, me puse a gritar, la silueta desapareció y mi padre recuperó la conciencia pero me dijo que escucho a una mujer cantando y quiso ir a verla pero yo no oí nada.

Nathaniel puso una mano sobre su barbilla pensativo.

-Tiene sentido, todos los que dicen haber visto a ésa mujer fueron hombres que la siguieron por su cantó hipnotizante.

Chloe bufo molesta.

-No sean payasos, no existen tal cosas como los fantas...

Las luces se apagaron por unos segundos y al encenderse Marinette tenía alzado a Adrien y éste a Nathaniel, Nino estaba en el fondo del salón echo bolita, Chloe y Sabrina se abrazaban asustadas y Alya los veía a todos con burla.

-¿Qué decías Chloe?

La rubia se separó de su amiga enojada y avergonzada, Nino regreso a su asiento mientras silvababa como si no hubiese pasado nada y Nathaniel y Adrien salieron de encima de Marinette la cual tenía una sonrisa boba por haber alzado a su amado.

-Éso me recuerda que está mañana encontré un libro en mi ropa.

-¿Tienes más ropa además de ésa? O mejor preguntar ¿por qué siempre nos vestimos de la misma manera?

Preguntó con duda Nino.

-Pereza para elegir otro tipo de ropa.

Todos contestaron al unísono mientras Adrien ponía el libro sobre la mesa de Marinette y todos se acercaban inclusive Chloe la cual aún estaba enojada.

Abrió el libro, se puso a cambiar páginas y Nathaniel palidecio.

-¿D-de dónde sacaste ése libro?

-De mí armario de ropas sexys.

Contestó sin importancia hasta que encontró la imagen de la mujer con vestido de novia y se lo mostró a Sabrina.

-¿Viste a alguien así?

La chica retrocedió asustada y se sentó con mucho miedo.

-No era algo así, ésa es la silueta de está mañana.

-🎵¡Dara ra ra, dara rai, dara ra ra, hara rai!

Las miradas de los chicos quedaron en blanco al oír una melodía y se pusieron de pie.

Las chicas al no haber oído nada los miraron confundidos.

-¿A dónde van? La profesora llegará en unos 10 minutos.

Alya fue ignorada mientras los tres chicos salían afuera.

Tikki se asomó desde su escondite y le susurró/ gritó a Marinette preocupada.

-¡Marinette, detengan a los chicos, no dejes que se vallan ó les pasará algo muy malo!

La azabache no lo dudó dos veces, fue tras los chicos, le agarró del brazo a Adrien y a Nathaniel pero Nino seguía adelante.

-¡Alya, deten a Nino!

La morena salió con un tubo y Marinette palidecio.

-¡Detenlo sin usar violencia!

-Nunca me dejan divertir.

Tiró el tubo a un lado y fue a arrastrar a Nino al salón.

Luego de casi una hora los chicos recuperaron la conciencia, se miraron y estaban atados, miraron al frente y la profesora daba clases normalmente y luego se volvieron a mirar.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?

Preguntó el moreno y Adrien se encogió de hombros pero Nathaniel suspiro aliviado y lo miraron.

-Las chicas nos salvaron la vida, éso es lo que pasó.

Nuevamente los dos se miraron confundidos pero al parecer tendrían que agradecerles a las chicas después.

Al terminar las clases Marinette le sacó el libro a Adrien el cual le estaba dibujando bigotes a las imágenes y se acercó a Nathaniel.

-Tú sabes qué es éste libro ¿verdad?

El chico la miró sorprendió por un rato y luego asintió con la cabeza gacha.

-Temo que si, ése libro maldito es el único medio que tendremos para volver a nuestras vidas cotidianas.

Todos al oírlo se acercaron a él con seriedad.

¿A qué se refería con libro maldito y que era su único medio para volver a la normalidad?

En el próximo capítulo se sabrá.

...Continuará...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola!

Volví después de no sé cuanto.

Mandando mano donde no debía, borre mi cuenta de wattpad que es donde tenía todas las historias y de la misma tristeza cerré la cuenta en fanfiction y al querer entrar no me acordaba la contraseña hasta ahora.

No sé enojen por mi error y espero que me acompañen en este regreso.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré...


	2. Equipo formado

Al terminar las clases Marinette le sacó el libro a Adrien el cual le estaba dibujando bigotes a las imágenes y se acercó a Nathaniel.

-Tú sabes qué es éste libro ¿verdad?

El chico la miró sorprendió por un rato y luego asintió con la cabeza gacha.

-Temo que si, ése libro maldito es el único medio que tendremos para volver a nuestras vidas cotidianas.

Todos al oírlo se acercaron a él con seriedad.

¿A qué se refería con libro maldito y que era su único medio para volver a la normalidad?

-¿A qué te refieres?

Alya fue la primera en romper ése silencio algo aterrador que se género y Nathaniel tomó mucho aire antes de empezar a hablar.

-Quizás Adrien no lo recuerde pero cuando éramos niños nuestras madres eran amigas.

Adrien lo miró con sorpresa.

-La verdad no recuerdo haberte visto ¿y tú Chloe?

La chica negó con un poco de duda y el pelirrojo prosiguió.

-Bueno, no se como decir esto pero ... nuestras madres cuando tenían nuestra edad salvaron París de una maldición que fue provocada por dos chicos los cuales no asumieron la responsabilidad de sus actos, no estoy al tanto de quines fueron los chicos ni tampoco se mucho de la historia, lo que si se es que nuestras madres se encargaron de sellar todo el caos que ocurrió en aquel entonces y mientras lo hacían iban escribiendo cada cosa en caso de que un día alguien lo suficientemente bobo cometiera el mismo error que ésos chicos.

-¿Qué clase de lenguaje es ése? Yo conozco casi todos los idiomas pero éste no.

Adrien señaló el libro y la extraña escritura.

-Es un lenguaje que inventaron nuestras madres.

Chloe al oír éso rió.

-Sus madres son unas nerds.

-Pero si fue tu madre la que inventó ése raro idioma.

La sonrisa de Chloe se borró y lo miró con enojó.

-¿Qué?

-Verás, mi madre y la de Adrien se encargaron de encerrar todos los seres sobrenaturales pero la persona que averiguó como vencerlos y escribió el libro desde un lugar seguro mientras sus amigas ponían sus vidas en riesgo fue tú madre.

Chloe se tocó el pecho y se sentó algo pálida.

-No puede ser, soy hija de una nerd.

Sabrina le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda para que se calme mientras su compañero seguía.

-Bueno, una vez que vencieron a todos los... monstruos, el libro se lo quedó la persona de más confianza que fue la madre de Adrien, luego la que se caso primero fue la que debía enseñarle a su hijo a leer ése libro por cualquier emergencia y la madre de Chloe simplemente decidió no volver a involucrarse por lo que no le dijo nada a su hija.  
Y ahora que ésa maldición misteriosa se liberó en Paris otra vez, nosotros somos los únicos que podemos volver todo a la normalidad. Pero les advierto que será muy arriesga..

-Me uno.

No pudo terminar de hablar por que Alya estaba muy emocionada.

-Yo también, no puedo dejar a mi chica sola, éso y prefiero estar con ustedes que saben lo que hacer, me da mello estar sólo.

Dijo Nino abrazandose el mismo.

-L-lo siento, yo no soy tan valiente. No voy a ayudar.

Dijo con tristeza Sabrina pero Adrien le dio una sonrisa para que no se preocupe.

-No te vamos a arrastrar con nosotros, esto es muy peligroso.

La ánimo un poco el rubio y dio por entender que el también ayudaría.

-Yo no creo en ésos tontos cuentos de hadas, a mi no me fastidien.

Aclaro Chloe pero nadie le hizo caso por lo que gruño molesta.

-Yo también v...

-¡No! Tú no.

Adrien hizo callar a Marinette y todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Disculpa?

La azabache por primera vez lo miró con enojó, él la tomó de los hombros y la miró con mucha seriedad.

-Tú tienes una familia que te quiere y con nosotros ya es suficiente.

Los otros tres decidieron hacer como que no escucharon éso. Sabían que Marinette se había enojado así que era mejor no meterse.

La chica fruncio el ceño y se cruzó de brazos enojada.

-Pues fíjate que si les voy a ayudar y tú no me vas a detener.  
Como encargada de cursó y su amiga me debo hacer cargó de cuidarlos y ser su niñera para que no rompan nada.

Nuevamente los otros tres decidieron hacer como si no hubiesen escuchado nada y Adrien suspiro con fastidio.

-Si que eres terca. Pero si te lástimas una sola vez dejarás que nosotros nos ocupemos de todo.  
Eres alguien importante para mí y no quiero que te hagas daño.

Marinette se sonrojo, Alya sonrió, Nathaniel y Chloe rodaron los ojos, Sabrina sonrió disimuladamente y Nino se tocó el pecho ofendido.

Al parecer el título de mejor amigo no le servía de nada.

Las miradas nuevamente se posaron en Nathaniel el cual suspiro profundo para no dejarse llevar por el miedo.

-Muy bien equipo, todos vayamos a nuestras casas por ahora y nos vemos afuera del cementerio privado a las 10 de la noche y les diré el plan.

Adrien y Nino palidecieron mientras que las chicas asintieron tranquilas.

-¿P-por qué a-al ce-cementerio a ésas horas? L-las chicas van a t-tener miedo.

Preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa temblorosa mientras sudaba y era apoyado por Adrien que estaba igual o peor que él.

Nuevamente, gracias a Plagg ése día no fue el mejor para él.

Nathaniel rodó los ojos.

-Con la neblina que hay nadie nos molestara a ésa hora por lo que nadie correrá peligro y será afuera del cementerio privado por que con lo poco que leí el libro cuando Adrien mostró a ésa mujer, ella fue enterrada en ése lugar por lo que nos reuniremos hay, fin de la discusión.

Termino y los otros dos lo maldecian internamente.

-Por cierto, me voy a llevar el libro para ver como vencerla.

-Como quieras.

Adrien fue a buscar sus cosas seguido por Nino mientras Nathaniel los veía confundido y Alya y Marinette se reían de ellos.  
.

.  
Al salir de la escuela.

Alya se ofreció a acompañar a Nino a su casa aunque para no quedar mal (no se den cuenta de que era cobarde) él dijo que él la iba a acompañar a la suya, a Sabrina y Chloe los llegó a buscar el padre de Sabrina aunque caminando para evitar cualquier accidente, Adrien siguió a Marinette de atrás para acompañarla ya que ella se negó rotundamente ir con él ya que seguía enojada por lo que él decidió seguirla de una distancia prudente y finalmente Nathaniel se fue a su casa sólo.

Las calles de París estaban desoladad, la visión era muy poca debido a la neblina, lo único que se lograba ver era imágenes borrosas de los edificios y casas y los ojos brillantes de algunos gatos que había por las calles.

El chico suspiro profundo y aceleró el paso.

¿Por qué cuando alguien tiene miedo y andá sólo siente como si alguien lo siguiera?

-Calmate, no pasa nada, no debes tener miedo, tus amigos cuentan contigo y debés ser valiente.  
Solo andas caminando tú sólo por las desoladas calles mientras una especie de llorona handa por la zona tras todos los hombres. No, nada que temer, todo esto es muy normal y no amedita tener miedo.

"¡Crack!"

Sintió como una especie de rama se rompió detrás de él, definitivamente algo lo seguía.

Apretó sus puños nervioso y aumentó más la velocidad.

Al parecer ésa mujer cuando aparecía siempre cantaba así que no debía tener miedo, no era ella.

Los pasos que lo seguían de atrás también aceleraron y los sintió a unos pocos centímetros de distancia.

Ya no puedo más y se puso a correr.

Ya no podía fingir más, él no era valiente, no era osado, no era como su madre. Él era tranquilo, algo tímido, tenía miedos, se asustaba muy fácil y no tenía las agallas para hacerle frente al fantasma de una especie de mujer que murió con vestido de novia puesto.

Cada vez sentía los pasos más lejos de él pero sus piernas ya se estaban comenzando a cansar.

¡Por éso es que su madre siempre le decía que debía de hacer más ejercicio, no podía ni correr 200 metros que se cansaba!  
Debía llamar a Marinette y decirle que no podría con éso, que haría como la madre de Chloe y los ayudaría de un lugar seguro.

Sacó su celular sin dejar de correr, buscó el número de Marinette y la llamo.

"Bip, bip, bip..."

¡¿Por qué rayos tenía celular si nunca lo atendía?!

Un bache en el camino que no logró ver a tiempo lo hizo tropezar y cayó arrodillado mientras que su celular cayó entre unos arbustos.

Se volteó asustado al sentir como los pasos lo alcanzaron y se detuvieron.

-¡Miau!

Se tapó el rostro aliviado, era sólo un gato que lo seguía.  
Todo estaba bien.

El gato se acercó a él y lo acarició con una sonrisa muy débil.

-Gato tonto, casi haces que me agarré un infarto.

-¡Miau!

El felino saltó sobre su regreso para ser mimado y él se sentó de piernas cruzadas.

-No tienes dueño ¿verdad? Te llevaré a mi casa, seguro mi mamá te aceptará y mi hermanita te va a consentir mucho.

-Es un gato muy lindo.

Una señora se acercó a él y acarició al gato.

-Si, aunque casi me mata del sus...

Perdió todo el aliento al ver que la mano que acariciaba al gato eran muy pálidas, con uñas largas y ... cadenas en la muñecas.

Volteo a ver el rostro de la mujer asustado y se encontró con dos ojos blancos sin nada de vida mirándolo.

-Tú vienes conmigo.

-¡Aaah!

La mujer lo dejó inconciente, hizo que un poco de neblina lo envuelva, lo hizo levitar y se lo llevo mientras tarareaba una canción y el gatito se quedó maullando en su lugar al ver como el chico era llevado.

Entré los arbustos el celular de Nathaniel seguía encendido y aún estaba llamando a Marinette la cual se dignó a atender.

"-¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Nathaniel?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Qué fue ése gritó?! ¡¿Estás bien?!"

¿Qué pasará con Nathaniel?

¿Qué harán los demás si Nathaniel era el que iba a traducir lo del libro el cual también tenía con él?

¿Qué hará ésa mujer con él?

¿Podrán los demás salvarlo?

Continuará

.

.

.

.  
.

.

.

.  
¡Hola!

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, los extrañaba.

Para el siguiente capítulo había dado preguntas con lo que quieren que pasé pero como en wattpad ya lo publiqué no las podré dar.  
Aunque pondré está historia al día para que todos puedan dar una respuesta con lo que quieren que pasé.

Esperó que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré... 


	3. Salvados por ahora

Marinette, Alya, Nino y Adrien estaban reunidos en el punto donde Nathaniel había desaparecido.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?

Preguntó el moreno que cargaba al gato blanco que había encontrado cerca y no se quería ir.

-No estoy muy segura pero Alya y yo nos haremos cargó de todo.

Los dos chicos miraron a Marinette la cual tenía el celular de su desaparecido amigo en una mano y Alya se acercó a ella mientras parecía buscar algo en su celular.

-Concuerdo con Marinette, la novia fantasma los puede hipnotizar con su cantó y lo que menos queremos es perder a alguien más.

-Puede ser pero a nosotros nos puede atraer con su cantó y a ustedes no así que les conviene que uno de nosotros vaya y para no elegir iremos ambos.

Las dos se acercaron a Adrien enojadas.

-Tenemos más o menos una idea de donde ir a buscar así que...

-¡Ya dejen de pelear y pensemos en un plan para salvar a Nathaniel!

Y la paciencia de Nino llegó a su límite.

Los tres bajaron la cabeza y el moreno suspiro profundo para calmarse un poco.

-Me disculpo por gritarles pero en esté momento lo que debemos preguntarnos es como rescatar a Nathaniel como mínimo.

Los tres se miraron de acuerdo con la idea.

-Tienes razón viejo. Me disculpo por haber sido inmaduro pero Marinette empezó.

Apuntó a su amiga con el dedo como niño pequeño para que la regañen y ella rodó los ojos.

-Me disculpo por querer excluirlos del grupo.

Adrien le sacó la lengua con burla y ella imitó la acción un poco enojada pero antes que continúen con su infantil pelea Alya se metió en el medio para llamar la atención.

-Yo estaba buscando información en mi celular y encontré algo.

-¿En serio? Que bien nena ¿algo que nos sea útil?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-No, sólo dice que en octubre 15 de 1971 el cadáver de una mujer con vestido de novia rasgado fue encontrado en las catacumbas de un centímetro abandonado al cual ya nadie iba y en éste momento ya ni existe.  
Se cree que la mujer murió por deshidratación y falta de alimento, no encontraron quien pudo haber hecho tal atrocidad y tampoco encontraron a nadie vinculado con ella por lo que decidieron abandonar el caso a los pocos días.

Marinette se tocó el pecho con tristeza.

-Pobre chica.

Alya y Nino asintieron tristes al pensar que alguien murió así.

-Si, es algo muy triste pero si no hacemos algo para detenerla le hará algo a Nathaniel.

Los tres miraron a Adrien con seriedad y dijeron al unísono.

-Insensible.

-¡Ey! Yo solo pienso en nuestro amigo.

Marinette se acercó un poco a Adrien.

-¿Qué tal si llamas a Chloe para que le pregunté a su madre si sabe algo?

Los tres la miraron incrédulos y ella se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

-Mala pregunta, lo siento.

-Un momento ¿no dijo Nathaniel que ésa mujer fue enterrada en un cementerio privado o algo así? y ahora Alya nos dice que...

-Yo dije que la encontraron en ése antiguo cementerio que ya no está pero nunca dije donde enterraron su cuerpo después.

Adrien abrió la boca pensativo hasta que entendió todo.

-No más preguntas para mí.

Marinette dio una palmada para llamar la atención.

-Bueno, ahora sólo debemos ir a ése cementerio del que nos habló Nathaniel y ver si lo encontramos.

Nino levantó una mano y sonrió muy nervioso.

-Bueno, yo estoy cuidando a esté lindo gatito.

Les mostró el gato blanco.

-Así que será mejor que me qued...

-Vamos Lahiffe, sirve al menos para carnada.

-¡Nooooo!

Alya la arrastró con ellos, Nino soltó al gato y esté los siguió de atrás.

No tenían ningún plan ni sabían como derrotar a ésa mujer pero harían todo lo posible para rescatar a su amigo.  
.

.  
Con Nathaniel.

El chico abrió sus ojos lentamente y al instante se tapó la nariz al sentir un aroma espantoso.

No sabía que era por que estaba en un cuarto oscuro.

Se puso a palpar el suelo con su mano y sintió tierra.

-¿Dónde rayos estoy?

Siguió palpando la tierra por un rato hasta que tomó algo con su mano.

¿Qué será?

Era algo frío, el tacto se sentía raro, tenía extensiones no muy largas y tenia... uñas.

Un frío inmenso recorrió su espalda y retrocedió muerto del miedo.

¡Acababa de tocar la mano de un cadáver!

-¿Ya despertaste?

La oscuridad desapareció y se encendieron muchas velas que había en la habitación, en el panteón.

Miró a su alrededor y se sentó asustado.

Estaba en un panteón llenó de cadáveres ya descompuestos y con ésa mujer mirándolo con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Mira lo que encontré entre tus cosas.

Le mostró el libro mientras se acercaba.

-Tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

Frenó a unos centímetros de él y el chico arrugo la frente, la peste no era de los cadáveres, era de la mujer.

Con una de sus frías manos le acarició la mejilla y el empezaba a lagrimear de tanto miedo que tenía.

-Lo que te quiero preguntar es...

Se alejó un poco de él y abrió el libro para mostrarle la imagen que había de ella.

-¿Quién fue el chistosito que me dibujo bigotes? ¿Fuiste tú?

La mirada de Nathaniel quedó en blanco.

Gracias a su querido compañero de clases estaba en problemas con un aterrador fantasma.

-N-no fui yo, fue mi amigo Adrien.

La mujer se acarició la barbilla pensativa y luego volvió a sonreír de manera siniestra.

-Entonces tú pagarás las consecuencias. Tenía planeado arrancar la página en la que yo aparezco para que me dejen libre y ya no iba a asesinar gente, sólo iba a descansar en paz pero con lo que le hicieron a mí imagen creo que arrebatare 5 vidas más.

A pesar de que Nathaniel estaba paralizado del miedo en su interior no podía evitar maldecir a Adrien.

La fantasma se acercó a él y se agachó.

-¿Sabes? El motivo de mi muerte fue algo muy doloroso.  
Desde niña a mi siempre me insultaban, me golpeaban, se burlan de mi y hasta mis propios padres decían que querían asesinarme por ser una carga.

El chico la miró con sorpresa y si no fuese por que tenía miedo sentiría lástima.

-Un día conocí a alguien especial que no me odiaba, nos hicimos amigos y nos enamoramos a los pocos meses.  
Un día el me propuso matrimonio, yo feliz como nunca antes en toda mi miserable y triste vida acepté y nos casamos, pero...

Se volvió a poner de pie y le dio la espalda.

-Cuando salíamos de la iglesia después de que nos casaron un grupo de personas nos atacaron, a él lo mataron frente a mis ojos de una manera cruel y a mí me encadenaron en unas catacumbas.  
Solá en el encierro fui muriendo de hambre, sed y lo peor de todo... de dolor.  
Luego de mi muerte las autoridades fingieron que no sabían nada de mí por que ellos también estuvieron entre ésos que mataron a mi amado por diversión y para que sus superiores de afuera no les hicieran nada decidieron fingir que yo era una extraña total.

Miró a Nathaniel de costado y sonrió.

-Pero no me importa por que luego de que me convertí en fantasma los asesine uno por uno de las maneras más siniestras posibles.

Su sonrisa se borró y puso cara de dolor.

-Luego de éso y luego de haber pasado más de 50 años no puedo desarme del dolor que sentí al ver a la única persona que me amo morir.

El chico se puso de pie aún asustado y se acercó un poco a ella a pasos temblorosos.

-Y-yo... n-no se lo que sufriste pero...

-¡¿Nathaniel?!

No pudo terminar de hablar por que los gritos de sus amigos se hicieron presentes no muy lejos.

-Hora de que comience el juego.

La mujer se iba a ir pero Nathaniel la tomó de la mano con valentía que no sabía de donde sacó y ella lo miró con el ceño fruncio.

-¿Tanto quieres morir?

El chico trago duro y negó.

-En verdad te hicieron algo atroz que no le desearía ni al peor ser humano del mundo pero no puedo permitir que lastimes a Marinette, Alya ni a Nino ... y tampoco al otro tipo.

La fantasma sonrió con malicia, levantó su mano pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo un gato blanco le saltó encima y Nathaniel aprovechó la oportunidad para tomar el libro y huir.

-¡Tonto gato!

Se deciso del gato el cual huyó y miró a todos lados enojada.

-¡De mi nadie se escapa!

De manera aterradora levito y fue tras los chicos.  
.

.  
Los cinco compañeros se lograron encontrar pero ahora corrían por el cementerio asustado.

Oían los gritos llenó de odio de la viuda fantasma como la nombró Nathaniel cada vez más cerca de ellos.

-¡Debemos salir de aquí rápido!

Dijo asustado Nino y Alya lo miró con enojó.

-¡¿Pero cómo?! La salida no está cerca y ésa loca casi nos alcan...

No pudo terminar de hablar por que quedó estática en su lugar como los demás.

La viuda de un momento a otro apareció delante de ellos con unas tijeras de jardinería en sus manos.

-¿Enserio querían huir de mi sin despedirse?

Levanto las tijeras amenazante, los cinco cerraron los ojos, gritaron asustados y las campanas sonaron anunciando la media noche.

¿Ése sería su fin?

Alya abrió sus ojos lentamente seguida por los demás y la mujer ya no estaba, había desaparecido y sólo quedaron las tijeras en el suelo.

Se miraron entre si muertos del miedo y Nathaniel abrió el libro para ver que pasó.

-"Miércoles 12 de enero, una especie de novia fantasma que hipnotiza a los hombres apareció en Paris y casi nos atrapa pero el anuncio de la media noche nos salvó.  
Al parecer sólo puede manifestarse una vez por mes por 24 horas y luego desaparece.  
Por poco y no la contamos..."

Miró a sus amigos y dio un profundo suspiro entre cortado.

-M-mejor vamos a nuestras casas por hoy e intentemos dormir un poco, nos vemos luego.

Nadie artículo una sola palabra, sólo se fueron a sus casas con sus cuerpos débiles, sus corazones palpitando como nunca antes y con el gato blanco mirandolos desde lejos mientras se iban.

Al menos la fantasma desapareció ... por ahora y lograron salvar a Nathaniel.

Continuará .

.

.

.  
.

.

.

.  
¡Hola!

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y Chaos, ya leí tu historia y me quedé con la pregunta existencial de ¿cuál es más rápido? ¿el caracol o el gusano?

Próxima actualización ya será sincronizada con wattpad.

Esperó que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré... 


	4. Julliet

Ya había pasado un mes desde lo de la novia fantasma y los 5 amigos se enfrentaron a muchos otros... monstruos como arañas gigantes, un lunático con un machete, zombies, plantas carnívoras que los querían comer y muchas otras cosas.

Nathaniel llegó a la escuela temprano y se encontró con sus amigos.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que harás?

Le pregunto Alya la cual tenía a Marinette recostada sobre su hombro mientras dormía.

-Si, algo me dice que el fantasma de la novia no es una amenaza, es más el libro lo aclara.

Les mostró el libro mientras tomaba asiento.

"- Miércoles 12 de febrero, ya pasó un mes desde que nos enfrentamos a la novia fantasma y hoy nos la volvimos a encontrar, ella se arrodillado y nos suplico que la dejáramos libre que ya no quería causar más daño a las personas pero lo que vivimos hace un mes fue aterrador y la encerramos en una rosa de plástico.

Aveces me pregunto si hicimos lo correcto."

Adrien suspiro profundo y le mostró una sonrisa.

-Bueno amigo, cuenta con mi ayu...

-¡No! Iré yo sólo, el señor bigotes me va a acompañar. Es el gato que adopté de mascota.

El rubio lo miró confundido y él se rasco la cabeza.

-Créeme, será mejor que ella no te vea jamás. Ustedes descansen por hoy.

-Bueno, Marinette se nos adelantó.

La señaló Nino y todos rieron menos Adrien, después de todo ella se merecía un descanso ya que ideó muchos planes locos que les salvaron la vida.

Ésa misma noche.

Ladybug y Chat noir estaban en lo alto de la Torre Eiffel contemplando el paisaje como poca veces lo hacían.

-Ya va más de un mes que no aparecen akumas.

-Lo sé, pero aún así tuve mi agenda ocupada.

La chica lo miró con burla.

-¿En qué? Durmiendo y comiendo mucho.

El felino le sonrió.

-Me gustaría hacer éso un día, pero me conozco y haré algo, estar quieto no es mi estilo, es más, últimamente me hice muy buen amigo de una chica que me quiere hacer agarrar un infarto con las locuras que hace.

La azabache lo miró sorprendida.

-¡Wow! Y yo me acerqué más a un chico que cuando hago algo alocado me da largos sermones como si fuese mi padre.

Chat noir le sonrió con burla.

-¿Tú haciendo locuras? No te creó.

-Eres malo con el sarcasmo gatito.

Los dos se sonrieron y continuaron mirando las luces de París.

Con Nathaniel.

La mujer fantasma le sonreía con malicia.

-No sé si eres valiente o tonto.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Por lo que viví éste último mes diría que a Marinette le vendrían bien ésas palabras y a mi amigo Adrien sólo lo de tonto multiplicado por mil si no me quedo cortó.

La fantasma se sentó sobre una tumba donde el gato blanco los observaba, se cruzó de piernas y miró al cielo con fastidio.

-¿Me vas a encerrar?

Oyó una hoja siendo arrancada y miró a Nathaniel sorprendida.

-No, te daré la libertad que siempre quisiste.

Le extendió el papel y ella sonrió.

-Lo bueno de quedarme libre es que cuando te deshagas de ellas podré descansar en paz.

El pelirrojo la miró confundido pero prefiero no preguntarle de lo que hablaba.

La mujer se puso de pie y antes de que se vaya Nathaniel la tomó de la mano.

-¿Sabes que en mi época la única persona al que le tomabas la mano era a tu pareja?

La soltó asqueado y se limpió su mano.

Ésa noche tendría pesadillas.

El gato se acercó a su dueño y le froto una piernas con su pelaje pero él lo ignoro.

-¿Sabes? Éste libro no tiene nombre y me gustaría que me dijeses el tuyo para llamarlo así.

La fantasma párpadeo sorprendida.

-Definitivamente eres raro.

Se dio media vuelta para irse y antes de desvanecerse susurró.

-Mi nombre es Julliet.

Se fue mientras Nathaniel caía arrodillado y el gato saltaba en sus brazos para que lo mimen.

-Cielos, no vuelvo a hacer algo así de loco nunca jamás.

Y así la novia fantasma no volvió a perseguir a las personas y Nathaniel nombró al libro como a ella.

En las calles de París.

El oficial Rogers ya con su ropa de civil se dirigía a su casa mientras hablaba con Sabrina por celular.

-Que no hija, no me apareció ninguna mujer que canta, ojalá y así fuese.

"-¡Papá!"

El hombre rió divertido, distinguió a una niña de cabellos bien negros saltando la cuerda y se acercó mientras cortaba la llamada.

-Oye pequeña, estás no son horas para jugar. ¿Dónde están tus padres?

Se acercó un poco más a la niña y ella se ocultó tras un árbol.

-No te preocupes, yo soy el teniente Rogers. No te haré nada.

La niña rió y se fue corriendo un par de metros.

-Juega conmigo.

Rogers suspiro profundo.

-No, debés ir a tu casa y yo a la mía.

La pequeña bajo la mirada mientras él se acercaba.

-¿Serás mí amigo?

Él frenó a unos centímetros de ella con una sonrisa.

-Como buen oficial soy amigo de la justicia.

La niña sonrió con malicia.

-Patético.

El hombre se sobresalto.

-¿Cómo dijiste?

La niña levantó la mirada y él retrocedió asustado. A ésa niña le faltaba un ojo y su piel estaba muy pálida, prácticamente era blanca.

La niña desapareció mientras el asustado hombre miraba a todos lados con mucho miedo.

-¿Por qué sería amiga de un adulto? No soy una tonta como ella.

La voz de ella se oía como eco.

Rogers quiso huir del mismo miedo pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba rodeado por muchos niños que... flotaban.

-Los adultos dan asco, los adultos deben pagar.

Todos se lanzaron sobre el hombro el cual dio un último grito.

-¡AAAAH!

Ésa noche Sabrina se fue a dormir creyendo que su padre pronto volvería pero jamás lo hizo.

Continuará...

.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola!

4 capítulos, faltan... no lo sé, voy haciéndolo los capítulos de a 1 ya que en algunos capítulos pediré su opinión con lo que quieren que pasé y en el siguiente daré 4 opciones con lo que quieran que pasé.

Esperó que les éste gustado la historia hasta ahora y más adelante haré un capítulo en el que Adrien aparezca pero como Chat noir... mucho más adelante.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré...


	5. La niña misteriosa

Al otro día, en la escuela.

Sabría se acercó a Nathaniel preocupada al ver que él tenía el libro.

-Por favor Nathaniel, ayuden a mí padre, ayer a la noche no regreso a casa, seguro fue ésa mujer fantasma.

El chico la miró con sorpresa pero negó.

-No lo creó, yo estuve con ella ayer así que no pudo haberlo hecho.

Los demás al oír éso los miraron confundidos.

-¿De qué hablan?

Preguntó Alix y Marinette se paro nerviosa.

-De un videojuego en línea, es que Nathaniel es el lider del gremio y sin querer sacó al padre de Sabri...

-Los nerds se creen los casas fantasmas.

La interrumpió Chloe con una sonrisa burlona y Kim trago duro.

-¿F-fantasmas? ¿Q-quién le tendría m-miedo a e-ésos?

Max apoyo una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo para que se calme, Juleka se acercó a Nathaniel algo emocionada y tomó el libro.

-Cool, me uno.

-Yo también.

Afirmó con una sonrisa Iván.

-Yo tengo miedo pero no voy a dejar a mi amiga.

Aclaró Rose abrazando a Juleka del brazo.

-Yo voy a ver si no consigo el termo phantom.

Sonrió con burla Alix.

Marinette se acercó a ellos y negó.

-No chicos, esto no es un juego. Con nosotros ya es suficiente.

Juleka levantó un poco la mano que su amiga abrazaba.

-Quizás esto les sirva.

Le mostró el dibujo de una niña y leyó lo que decía.

"-Lunes 28 de febrero, todos los adultos han desaparecido y no sabemos la causa."  
También dice más cosas pero me da pereza leerlo todo.

Nathaniel la miró confundido.

-¿Entiendes ésa letra?

La chica asintió.

-Si, no es difícil.

El pelirrojo sonrió y le tomó de las manos ganándose miradas feas de Rose y Chloe.

-¡Que bien! Aún no entiendo un par de cosas que dice ¿me podrías ayudar?

Juleka miró el ambiente incómodo que se formo pero no lo entendió así que lo ignoro.

-Em, seguro.

Rose se puso en medio de los dos con una sonrisa y los separó.

-La maestra ya va a venir, continuemos esto luego.

Juleka la miró confundida, miró su celular y faltaban unos 8 minutos para que empiecen las clases.

-Pero aún fal...

-¡Luego dije!

Todos se asustaron y se fueron a su respectivos lugares.

La profesora por primera vez en sus años enseñando estuvo con alumnos tranquilos toda la clase.  
.

.  
Al terminar las clases.

Todos se reunieron en la casa de Alix.

Ahora todos estaban sentados al rededor de la mesa del comedor, excepto Kim que revisaba que había para comer.

-Muy bien Juleka ¿puedes leer el resto de lo que decía?

Le pregunto Nathaniel a su amiga desde dos asiento de diferencia (Rose los acomodó).

La chica tomó el libro y buscó la página.

\- Luego de lo que leí hoy dice.  
"Al salir de clases mis amigas y yo recorrimos París en busca de una respuesta, estuvimos averiguando y buscando por 2 días y nada.  
Mi padre desapareció ayer y ya no sé como calmar a mí madre. Por primera vez me preocupó por alguien en toda mí vida.  
¿Por quién me preocupó? ¡Por mí! Mi madre lloro toda la noche y no pude dor..."  
¿Quién escribió esto? Es frío hasta para mí.

Marinette, Adrien, Nathaniel, Alya, Nino y Sabrina miraron a Chloe la cual fingia jugar con su celular.

-¿La madre de Chloe? Éso explica mucho.

Las miradas nuevamente se centraron en Juleka la cual cambio de página para leer.

"-Marzo 2, la ciudad de un momento a otro fue repleta de estatuas y no cualquier estatuas, eran de todos los adultos que desaparecieron en éstos días y entre ellos está mi padre.  
Mis sirvientas, que bueno que ellas no leen esto, y yo seguimos sin hayar respuesta a esto.  
¿Será una especie de medusa?"

Miró a sus amigos.

-Lo siguiente no lo pudo leer, todo está muy borroso.

Max se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

-Si me permiten, yo transcribire todo el libro para que lo puedan leer sin problemas. ¿O debería decir sin miedo? ¡Jajajaja! Soy tan gracioso.

Kim apoyo una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo mientras comía una pata de pollo y negó con la cabeza por el mal chiste.

Sabrina apretó sus puños frustrada.

-¿Entonces sólo me tengo que quedar de brazos cruzados mientras a mi padre le pasa quien sabe que cosa?

Todos la miraron y Marinette negó con la cabeza.

-Éso no es cierto Sabrina, con habernos avisado haz hecho mucho.

-Si y además es mejor esperar a que Max transcriba el libro y Juleka nos lea el resto. No debemos hacer nada arriesgado.

Aclaró Adrien y éso último lo dijo mirando a Marinette la cual se dio cuenta.

-No me digas que sigues enojado por que cuando los zombies nos atacaron yo hice de carnada para que ustedes les ganen por sorpresa.

-¡Claro que estoy enojado! Vi tú vida pasar frente a mis ojos.

La chica lo miró incrédula.

-Éso ni siquiera es posible.

Nino se puso de pie y dio un par de palmadas para que todos se calmen.

-Vamos a calmarnos y a relajarnos hasta que Max terminé su trabajo y no te preocupes Sabrina, salvaremos a tu padre.

Todos asintieron ya más calmados excepto Chloe que se paro asustada.

-Algo va a pas...

Antes de que pueda hablar todo se quedó oscuro por unos segundos y cuando la luz volvió Marinette tenía alzado a Adrien, Nino se ocultaba tras Alya, Kim se escondía debajo de la mesa, Alix estaba firmando con su celular, Mylene abrazaba a Iván, Chloe se subió encima de la mesa, Rose abrazaba a Juleka y por un extraño motivo Nathaniel estaba tirado en el suelo mientras Rose lo pisaba, Max seguía en su lugar pero en shock y Sabrina estaba parada con mucha seriedad frente a una niña misteriosa de cabello plateado que acababa de aparecer.

-Hola, yo seré su amiga.

La niña sonrió de manera aterradora pero Sabrina ni se inmutó.

-¿Dónde está mi padre?

Continuará...

.

.  
.

.  
.

.

.

.  
¡Hola!

Momento de las opciones que influirán en la historia.

¿Cuál eligen?

1_ La niña misteriosa que apareció quiere ayudarlos por que la que hace todo éso está empezando a perder el control.

2_ Deciden no confiar en ella.

3_ La niña misteriosa y la del capítulo anterior de hecho son la misma persona pero fueron divididas al morir en una parte buena y otra mala. Por lo que la buena quiere detener a su contraparte.

4_ Sólo les cuenta por que los demás odian a los adultos, les dice que éso es todo, que no tiene intención de ayudar y se va sin más.

Ustedes eligen.

Lo de contarles por que odian a los adultos se sabra en cualquier opción, excepto en la segunda.

Por cierto, está historia no la hago para que dé miedo por éso no la puse en el género de terror.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré...  



End file.
